


Outdoors, Indoors

by lavenderfables



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfables/pseuds/lavenderfables
Summary: Eliot wants to spend the weekend outdoors and Hardison is struck by a genius idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ofwoodsandwaves on tumblr.

From bed, Alec snorted. “We’re not going fishing again. Put that away.”

Eliot levelled him a glare from the dresser, his fishing vest in his hands. “What do you want to do then?”

Alec shrugged and Parker thumped his chest with her fist. “Stop moving,” she grumbled, snuggling in closer to his side. Her cheek was resting against him, her body haphazardly tangled with his.

Alec kissed her forehead. “Sorry, babe.”

Eliot sighed in annoyance. “You two are impossible.”

“Come on, it’s the weekend. We’re allowed to laze around in bed like slobs if we want to. I mean, we’re practical superheroes during the week. We deserve it.” He held a hand out to Eliot, careful not to disturb Parker. “Now come back to bed.”

Eliot glared at his hand. “It’s midday.”

“The perfect time for a cuddle.”

Eliot wrinkled his nose. “We have a pub to run.”

“Amy’s got us covered.” He wriggled his fingers at Eliot. “Come back to bed.”

Eliot sighed, his face filled with long suffering and fondness. He tucked his fishing vest back into the dresser and took Alec’s hand, crawling into bed. He pressed his face into Alec’s neck, breathing deeply. His hand rested gently on top of Parker’s on Alec’s chest.

“Next weekend, we’re going fishing.”

Alec snorted. “No.”

“Well, fine. What do you two want to do?”

Alec held the two of them closer. “I want to stay in and cuddle with my girlfriend and boyfriend.”

Parker grinned against his chest. “Good plan. Let’s do that.”

Eliot sighed, almost as if he wanted to agree but refused to. “Something outside.”

“You’re no fun. The best kinds of fun happen inside. Specifically in bed.” Alec felt Eliot smile against his neck and sighed. “Okay. Fine. I’ll think of something.”

***

It was the middle of the day when the idea struck Alec. He grinned so wide that Parker frowned at him from the other side of the couch.

“What’s so funny?” She turned to stare at the TV. “Did I miss something again?”

He snatched the bowl of popcorn from her. “Nothing. Just know what we’re doing this weekend, is all.”

Parker raised an eyebrow. “Cuddling?”

Hardison laughed and threw some popcorn at her. “Something better.” He turned back to the TV and shoved some popcorn in his mouth. He chased it with Orange Soda. “Something even Eliot will like.”

Parker seemed impressed and waited for him to explain.

He didn’t.

She kicked him.

He kicked back. “I want it to be a surprise.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I could make you tell me.”

“Oh, yeah?”

She took that as a challenge. Knocking the popcorn out of his hands and to the floor, she pressed into him, her mouth open and her tongue searching. Alec gave an appreciative noise and pulled her closer. She gave his lip a playful bite.

“Tell me.”

Alec smiled. “I told you, babe. I want it to be a surprise.”

Parker wasn’t deterred in the slightest, kissing him again.

Eliot found them there an hour later when he came up from his shift at the pub.

***

They were standing in a parking lot before a building framed in on all sides by trees. Eliot stared at it with delighted surprise. “Outdoor paintball?”

“Impressed?” Alec teased.

Eliot rolled his eyes before Parker knocked him aside, barrelling towards the building’s entrance with a grin. “This is so cool!”

Eliot barked a laugh and Alec linked his arm through his, walking at more leisurely pace towards the entrance. A year ago, Eliot would have tensed almost beyond function at such a public display of affection. He was still stiff now but Alec could feel the difference. Eliot was softer next to him, if only slightly.

“I didn’t even know this place was out here,” Eliot said as they entered the building.

“Portland,” Alec said as he smiled at the woman behind the desk. “It’s full of secrets.”

The woman returned his smile. “Mr Hardison?”

Alec nodded and the three of them were ushered through into an adjoining room. The woman helped them pick out full bodysuits and masks. Alec tried to act as casual as possible while doing so, even made a show of asking the woman’s name – Cassandra Baird. She smiled at him knowingly as she answered.

“You been here before?” Eliot asked when they were alone in the changing room.

Alec shrugged, reaching out to adjust Eliot’s mask. “A couple of times.” He took care to keep his voice casual.

“Good course?”

“It’s okay.”

Once they were all changed, Cassandra led them through to the other end of the adjoining room. A great display of paintball guns awaited them. As she explained the rules, she shared a conspirator’s smile with Alec behind Eliot and Parker’s backs. They were much too busy picking their weapons notice.

Weapons picked, the three of them followed Cassandra out the back of the building, which opened out onto the woods. The area was littered with gigantic rubber wheels, equally gigantic rocks, and sturdy looking wood structures. All were splattered with paint and overshadowed by the trees.

“You have the area to yourself for an hour,” Cassandra said. “Have fun!”

Eliot and Parker hurried forward and didn’t see Alec and Cassandra share a quick secret handshake.

Behind his mask, Alec was grinning.

He was going to enjoy this.

***

Eliot groaned in the changing room. His hair was a mess of paint, his body covered in bruises. “Fuck.”

Alec chuckled. “Want me to kiss it better?” He came up from behind Eliot, resting his hands on his hips as he pressed his lips lightly to a yellowing bruise on Eliot’s shoulder. Eliot bristled, embarrassed despite their privacy, and Alec let him go, crossing to the hamper.

He dumped his full bodysuit and turned back to Eliot, watching him appreciatively.

Most of the bruises were his work. A few were Parker’s – she had proved to be a fierce paintballer.

Eliot caught him looking and narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been here more than just a couple times, haven’t you?”

Alec shrugged. “You know. Just a regular. Local champion and all that.”

Eliot hurled his bodysuit across the room at him and Alec laughed, catching it easily. Wet paint smeared onto his hand but he didn’t mind. “Sore loser.” He dumped Eliot’s bodysuit into the hamper.

***

Parker met them outside, sporting bruises of her own. She was grinning. “That was so much fun! Do you think they’d let me bring my climbing equipment next time? Those suits don’t make climbing trees easy.”

Alec laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’m glad _somebody_ liked it.”

Parker frowned around Hardison to Eliot. “You didn’t like it?”

Eliot scowled at them. “I didn’t say that.”

“Good. We have another hour booked for tomorrow.”

Eliot groaned.

Alec reached over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. He wasn’t surprised when Eliot snatched his hand back. Cassandra was just over there, after all.

“You were the one who wanted to do something outdoors,” Alec reminded him.

Eliot sighed. “Fine.”

***

The alarm went off but Eliot didn’t move. Alec exchanged an amused look with Parker. She playfully prodded Eliot’s arm. “Time to get up.”

Eliot pressed his face into Alec’s shoulder. “No.”

Parker smiled. “No?”

“No.”

Alec bit his lip and teasingly began to pull himself out of Eliot’s grip. Parker, grinning openly, did the same. Eliot tightened his hold on Alec’s waist and Parker’s arm. He pressed his face more firmly into Alec’s shoulder.

“Let’s stay in bed today.”

Parker shared a smile with Alec. “You sure?”

Eliot tugged at them. “Come back to bed.”

They happily relented, settling back into bed. Eliot let out the softest of sighs. His breathe played against Alec’s shoulder.

“We’ll go again another weekend.”

Alec smiled. Eliot sounded as he was falling asleep. Alec brought his hand up, resting it against the back of Eliot’s head. He ran his thumb soothingly through Eliot’s hair.

“Another weekend,” Alec agreed.

Eliot fell asleep in their arms.


End file.
